Long Lost Family
by ginnypotter158
Summary: Harry has a family but doesn't know it. What will happen when his sisters come to Hogwarts and he realizes he wasn't an only child but a triplet


"Mom leave me alone," I said

"Mum leave me alone," I said.

"Sorry hunny but remember to leave that boy alone, what it must be like for him to live with muggles and then come here being famous at such a young age. Promise me you won't stare at him," Said Laura Tressonn.

"I promise, now can I go the train is going to leave soon and I don't have a compartment yet."

"Try to make friends dear," Derek Tressonn, said.

"I will try daddy, Trevor I'll see you at Christmas ok."

"Ok and don't forget to write to me," my little brother Trevor said.

"I won't and make sure you feed Princess and Mittens."

"I will or Mom and Dad will."

"You make me laugh little one."

"Well you make me want to puke, older one."

"You know what I am going now," I called leaving my parents to deal with my brother. I dragged my trunk up the steps of the train and in to the corridor. I slowly found a compartment and put my trunk in there and sat down. I was nervous. I was hyper and talkative and not afraid to be myself and had never had any friends. I wanted friends though. I hated going through life without any one to talk to it sucked. While I was lost in my thoughts the door slide open to the compartment and a girl with bushy brown hair came in.

"May I sit here everywhere else is full?" She asked.

"Yeah sure." Of course she could sit here, who was I to pass up a possible friendship.

"I'm Hermione Granger what is your name?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Amelia Tressonn but you can call me Amy."

"Cool do you know anything about Hogwarts?"

"Other than what I read in Hogwarts, A History than no."

"Oh well I guess I am not the only muggle born at the school."

"Well I am not muggle born, I'm half-blood but my parents went to a school in France."

"Is that so? So you speak French or no?"

"I speak a little but I am nowhere near fluent my parents are though."

"Where your parents the ones yelling at a little boy in French."

"Yeah, that would be them."

"Oh I heard people saying they look familiar." Here it was the truth people were starting to talk about my family when they hadn't even met me yet. I knew why though my mom had vivid auburn hair, pale skin and bright green eyes that sparkled like a million emeralds. She looked exactly like Lily Potter. Well my dad had dark brown hair that was always a mess, although half the time he did it purposely, amazing hazel eyes that seemed like they were always laughing, and deeply tanned skin. He looked exactly like James Potter. The thing was they were who they looked like. My Parents were Lily and James Potter and I was Amelia Potter. We were Harry Potter's family. I was his twin sister and my parents were his mom and dad. But I wasn't allowed to tell anyone, not even him. Lily and James were supposedly dead by the killing curse and well no one ever knew about me except for James closest friends. So we escaped and changed our name and family background. No one would ever know except for my mom, my dad, and me. My mom got a new job not as a healer and my dad got a new job away from the ministry. Things quieted down but we needed to live an actual life so my brother was adopted and I became an older sister. My new brother was a year younger than me and looked a lot like my mom so he became a part of the family and nobody second-guessed it. We were a small normal family of Witches and Wizards until my letter to Hogwarts came and we left France for good and moved back to Britain. And now I was here not explaining this to anyone while Hermione talked to a boy that was in our compartment.

"…And the one zoning out over here is Amelia but call her Amy."

"Ok," said the boy and he reached out his hand towards me "I'm Neville Longbottom."

"Oh sorry I was lost in thought, I'm…"I started to say

"I already know who you are." Oh shoot they know. "Your Amelia Tressonn but I will call you Amy, Hermione told me." He said in answer to my puzzled expression.

"My toad where did he go? I lost my toad." Neville stated searching around franticly.

"We'll find him," Hermione said and lead the way out of the compartment to the one next door. There were two boys in this compartment. One of them had bright red hair with tons of freckles and a little bit of dirt on his nose and the other one had dark brown hair that was a mess, bright emerald colored eyes, and a lightning shaped scar, this must be Harry Potter I thought.

"Can we help you?" the boy with the red hair said.

"I'm looking for a toad, a boy named Neville lost one," Hermione said cutting to the point.

"Well we haven't seen a toad," said the boy with the scar.

"Oh well, are you doing magic let's see then?"

"Um ok Sunshine Daisies Butter Mellow make this stupid fat rat yellow."

"That's not very good, I've tried only simple spells and they've all worked for me."

"Uh who are you?"

"She's Hermione Granger and I'm Amy Tressonn," I said surprised I had even spoke.

"I'm Ron Weasley and this is…"

"He's Harry Potter," Hermione said quickly.

"Hermione you could've let Ron introduce him before you sound like some kind of fan. Remember Harry is a boy that is our age," I stated.

"Um thank you for saying that I guess," said Harry.

"No problem my parents told me to not stare and all that because you are just a kid that is my age and well it must be tough."

"Ok sure."

"Sorry. I'm being really forward. Well Hermione and I must be off. You might want to change into your robes; I suspect we'll be arriving soon. Come on Hermione." Hermione and I changed into our robes and then made sure everything was in our trunks. The train started to slow and soon stopped at a station. People in the compartments started moving, grabbing their trunks and bringing them out onto the platform. Hermione and I followed and so did many other first years. As we got off a voice was calling for the first years to follow it. Hermione and I looked at each other and then rushed off to follow it. When we reached the voice, we realized it was coming from a very large person.

"Hello, I'm Hagrid. Please get into the boats and only three to a boat." All the first years followed. A timid girl with big brown eyes and lush golden waves followed Hermione and me into a boat.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. What's your name?"

"I'm Malorie Taylor," she said.

"Hi Malorie, I'm Amelia Tressonn."

"Hi, can I call you Amy I am no good with names."

"Yeah sure."

"Hey I don't get a nickname," Hermione said joking around but Malorie didn't realize that.

"Oh sorry, um I can't think of a nickname for you that isn't embarrassing."

"Oh that's ok I was only joking." Soon we reached the school and were met by an extremely strict looking lady.

"Hello. I am Professor McGonagall. You will wait here until you are sorted and then I will lead you into the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your houses. Please make your self presentable." All of a sudden the first years started moving around trying to look good. Soon there was a tap on my shoulder; I turned around to see Malorie.

"Does my hair look ok?" she asked with such earnestly I couldn't help but to help her.

"One minute," I said taking a strand of her hair and tucking it behind her ear. "There you go."

"Thank You." Professor McGonagall came in again and led all of the first years out of the chamber and into the Great Hall where the rest of the students were sitting. I couldn't look at anything but my feet as we slowly made our way to the front of the hall. Hermione was next to me whispering spells under her breath and Malorie was looking very sick. Once we reached the front of the hall Professor McGonagall pulled out a stool and placed a ragged looking hat on it. Everyone in the hall looked at the hat silently and then a rip near the brim opened and the hat began to sing.

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can top them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a steady mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The whole hall broke into applause when the sorting hat was done singing. Professor McGonagall pulled out a list of names and started calling people forward to be sorted.

"Abbott, Hannah." A girl with blonde hair made her way up and sat on the stool.

"Hufflepuff," the hat called.

"Bones, Susan."

"Hufflepuff." This one took a little while.

"Boot, Terry"

"Ravenclaw."

"Brocklehurst, Mandy."

"Ravenclaw."

"Brown, Lavender."

"Hufflepuff."

"Bulstrode, Millicent."

"Slytherin."

"Corner, Michael."

"Ravenclaw."

"Crabbe, Vincent."

"Slytherin." People were called and they went up and sat on the stool. Soon Harry's name was called.

"Potter, Harry." Utter silence followed. Everyone turned to watch Harry get sorted finally after many minutes of silence the sorting hat called out.

"Gryffindor." The sound was deafening. After the hall quieted down Malorie went up the hat took awhile to decide where she should go. Finally she was put in Gryffindor and she hurried off to sit next to Hermione. Soon enough it was my turn to go up. I sat on the edge of the stool and waited.

"Outspoken, yes. Will protect thy friends. Well better be Gryffindor. " The last word was said out to the hall of people. I took the hat off my head and went to the table on the far left. Malorie was smiling at me and so was Hermione. I had friends. I sat down across from Malorie and waited for everyone else to be sorted. Ron was put into Gryffindor and then Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"Blubber, nougats, tally."

"That was weird. Why did he say that?" Hermione asked.

"Look food," Malorie shouted. We were all eating and smileing and barely talked. But people kept staring at me. I didn't know why maybe it was because I had vivid auburn hair and laughing hazel eyes. Maybe it was because I was sitting next to Harry Potter and wasn't paying him the slightest bit of attention. I didn't know. Once everyone had eaten their fill the food vanished and desserts came up. There was everything I absolutely loved, even apple turnovers that were still warm. I was in heaven but I told my mother I wouldn't get fat so I shouldn't eat too much. Oh well one night of pigging out wasn't going to kill me. Soon everyone in the hall was full and the chatter started up once more. Dumbledore however rose from his chair and the chatter died instantly.

"To out new students, welcome. To our old students, welcome back. Now Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that there is no magic in the hall ways and the list of forbidden has been expanded to see the list please visit Mr. Filch's office. Now I must warn you to stay out of the forbidden forest and the third floor corridor on the right hand side is forbidden to those who do not wish to die an untimely death. Goodnight." Everyone got up and started leaving the hall while several voices called out for the first years to follow them. All the Gryffindor first years got in a line behind the prefect calling for them and were led up the staircase to Gryffindor tower. Once inside the girls went up the staircase and to the right while the guys did the same but to the left.


End file.
